Apples and Carrot Sticks
by Darveylife
Summary: I, Lorelai Gilmore was eating an apples and when this moved to carrot sticks it became clear what was happening.


**_Authors Note_**

So, this is my first Gilmore Girls fanfic and I know I am a little late to the party but I absolutely loved the series and I couldn't help myself. I planned this to be a one off but if a lot of people like it then I may continue. I haven't really decided it yet.

So, this is for anyone who is in love with the Luke and Lorelai combo and loves a fluffy piece about their life together. Hopefully you will like it and if you do don't forget to favourite and review.

Thanks, and enjoy!

 **Apples and Carrot Sticks**

I, Lorelai Gilmore was eating an apple. I had to be right. Never in my life have I ever willingly eaten an apple. Sure, when my devil of a mother decided that having your own orchard was the new in thing and that in order to be better than the Stevenson's her and Dad just had to convert one of their many gardens into an orchard - thus resulting in more apples than any one family could ever consume and therefore apple with every meal, she had eaten a few apples then. But since then no. If it was slightly healthy it was avoided at all costs. Yet here she was eating an apple and enjoying it.

 ** _Two Weeks Later_**

It was time. Time for the test. It has been two weeks and that's what the doctor said right. Two weeks and then she can take the test. Or was it three. No, it was definitely two. Having driven an hour out of town to get the pregnancy test, damn small villages, it was finally time. Going into the bathroom I took a deep breath and looked into the mirror.

"Right Lorelai so all you need to do is pee on the stick, shocker right!"

I have done this before, remember. God it was like being 16 all over again, except this time my mother isn't trying to force me to marry Christopher and become a housewife. Though there is still time, maybe it will be round two for Lorelai-how-dare-you-get-pregnant-while-not-married. Maybe I could just avoid her for the next 9 months and then hide the child every time she comes around. In fact, the more I think about it the more I like that plan. Except Rory is far too much of a blabber mouth, she is definitely a liability.

Just as I prepared myself to take the test the door bell rang. I waited a while but whoever it was just rang it again.

"Urgh" I scoffed as I went to answer the door. I will tell you one thing, whoever is at that door needs to take a chill pill. Yikes! The doorbell was rung ten more times before I had even reached the bottom on the stairs.

"I am coming" I yelled just as I got to the door.

"Oh, Hi Babette" I didn't expect Babette to be knocking, she never usually turns up unannounced and when she does, never is she this frantic. Its looks as though she has drunk a whole bottle of Gatorade and is now just uncontrollably running around knocking on people's doors.

"Sorry to disturb you doll… Its just apricot… I can't find her anywhere" she almost shouted still out of breath as she obviously has been running around trying to find her cat.

"Oh no! Let me help you look" I know how attached to her cat Babette is, it is basically her child. She is one hundred percent on her way to becoming a crazy cat lady. Give it ten years and we will be golden.

"I don't know what happened, she was home all day yesterday. Morey and I have looked everywhere. You don' think someone has taken her do you. You know that new couple a few houses down never gave me a good vibe" Her voice went serious as she spoke.

"No, I am sure she will turn up somewhere" I looked in some of the bushes as Babette continued to franticly come up will all the possible explanations of her cat's disappearance. Each one was even crazier than the last. We both continued to look for 30 minutes before I spotted a flash of orange coming from a neighbouring car. Walking closer, I squinted and the orange splurge looked more and more cat shaped.

"Hey Babette" I yelled over to her, at the time I am pretty sure she was looking in a plant pot for the small creature.

"What is it honey, You found her?" she basically sprinted across the road her arms flailing in the air as she did. It reminded her of a little of Forest Gump's running but before he got rid of the braces on his legs.

"Look" I smiled pointing under the car. Babette's face lit up like a Christmas tree

"On thank god" Babette let out a sign of relief "MOREY…. MOREY" she shouted each time louder than the last. If I stayed much longer I would probably lose all hearing in my left ear. Then my balance would go all weird and I will end up one of those people who walks into doors or trips every few minutes of walking.

"Well I better be off" I excused myself, going back to my own home. As much as the cat hunt had been a welcome distraction, it was time to find out. As I made my way back into the bathroom I decided to rip the band aid and get it over with. The next two minutes were possibly the slowest of my life. Like, if the time went any slower it would stop all together. Glancing at my watch the two minutes were finally up and I lifted the stick.

I don't know what to feel. It's like that scene is clueless when she is walking through town and she is trying to figure out how she feels and she is just confused and then she realises that she loves Josh and the water fountain turns on. Then at her realisation she is happy but at the same time totally freaked out and still slightly confused. She feels like that right now. She is happy but at the same time totally freaked out and nervous.

"Hey Mom" Rory bundled into the house with two massive laundry bags "So I was driving over and you will never guess what I…" Rory stopped as she reached the living room, dropping her bag to the floor "Are you okay?"

Finally looking up at her, it took me a second before I could reply "Yeah" I said very unconvincingly "I just… um" I didn't know how to tell her or maybe I shouldn't. Maybe I should tell Luke first. Or I could just take off, without a work or any belongings and become a recluse. I could be like that guy in Beastly who never leaves the house because he thinks he is too ugly and then after a while hope that a handsome man would come find me and we could fall in love.

"Mom… You are eating carrot sticks. Do you realise the last time you ate anything resembling a vegetable was probably when grandma said you looked sickly and wouldn't stop talking about all the things wrong with your life until you ate all the vegetables on your plate" Rory moved and sat next to me and I realised that I couldn't not tell her. We told each other everything and this was too big to keep to myself.

"I um…" I took a deep breath, trying to think of the best way to drop this bombshell "I am pregnant" I looked straight into her eyes waiting for her response but nothing. She looked at me blanker than my mother's list of positive things to say about my life. "Urgh Rory, say something because if you don't you know I will. We both know my nervous babbling is legendary and will be remembered fondly by all but I would really appreciate it if you would please say something"

"I know it just, this is big. I um… need to wrap my head around it" She didn't know what to think, hell I don't even know what to think. I think I need at least a decade to wrap my head around this.

"I know, I only found out today and my head is spinning" I went back to staring at the wall and munching on carrot sticks. I don't know why but it was calming me down, maybe because it was distracting me a little or that for some reason the carrot sticks tasted really good.

"Have you told Luke? It is Luke's, right?" Rory finally piped up after a long silence.

"Yes of course its Luke's and no I haven't told him yet, I literally found out a few hours ago Rory. I haven't seen him yet and I need to wrap my own head around it first, but I will soon… I promise" She nodded in acknowledgement but didn't say anything. We fell back into silence for a while before the day finally took its toll on me. Letting out a yawn, my eyes became heavy. Rory obviously noticed and got up off the couch.

"I think I am going to bed, I will do my laundry tomorrow" she motioned towards the bags and headed towards her bedroom "Hey Mom" she stopped at her bedroom door "I think this is a good thing" and with that she smiled and went into her room.

Somehow Rory accepting the situation made me happy. I smiled to myself. I had always thought I would have more kids and although this was not planned I guess I am still happy about it. I am just still nervous about Luke's reaction. We talked about kids. Kids would be good. However, we never discussed a timeframe. 'Kids would be good' is a very vague statement, it could mean I would like kids now or in 10 years. It could mean anything. What if he wasn't ready now, he could pull a Christopher and take off quicker than a how-do-you-do?

I woke up the next morning at god knows what time with the sunlight streaming through the gap in my curtains. I don't remember ever waking up feeling this tired. Looking over to the clock I showed it was barely even 6:00am. It was well known that I, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, was not a morning person but for some reason she was awake and could see little chance of going back to sleep.

Getting up, my whole body was aching and my head was starting to throb. Urgh I need coffee. I went down into the kitchen to put on a pot but quickly realised at you are not meant to have caffeine when you are pregnant. This was going to be the longest 9 months of my life. I then noticed Rory's laundry bags on the floor. I was up so might as well get the first load on.

By the time Rory finally surfaced I had the first load washed and dried with the second load in the washing machine. I was sat at the kitchen table folding her clothes when she gave me a very confused look

"Mom its so early, how long have you been awake?" She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes putting the coffee pot on. "Wait you have done my washing and haven't even made yourself any coffee yet? You feeling okay?"

"No caffeine" I sighed with a slight pout on my face "I tell you this is going to be a long 9 months, I forgot what a pain in the ass having you was" I joked with only a slight thread of truth.

"Well now you get to do it all over again" Rory took a sip of her coffee and I gave her my best death stare. How dare she drink coffee when I can't "Hey don't give me that look, just because you can't drink it doesn't mean I can't"

"Yes, it does young lady, that is exactly what it means no more drinking coffee in my presence for the next 9 months" I half joked, on the other hand I was deadly serious.

"Sorry but not going to happen" Rory took another sip and I decided to let it go. It was too much to ask, she knew it and so did Rory.

"So, when you planning to you know, telling Luke?" Rory tentatively asked, not knowing where my head was at I guess.

"Today I guess, I can't keep this from him. Besides as soon as I go in and don't order coffee he is going to know something is up" Going into Luke's and not having coffee was a once in a never occurrence. Me without coffee was like Tony Soprano without Doctor Melfi.

"That's for sure"

I entered Luke's diner feeling a flutter in the pit of my stomach that I am 90 percent sure was down to nerves more than anything else. As I walked in I took a quick scan of the people in the diner. Luckily all the town blabber mouths we absent from the dining establishment.

"Hey" he automatically went to the coffee pot when he noticed me come into the diner. I considered stopping him but decided to just let him pour me a cup. He would soon understand why I wasn't drinking it.

"Hey" I sat down on my usual stool by the cash register, warming my hands on the coffee cup and breathing in the delicious coffee smell. God, I wish I was allowed coffee right now. What I would do for a cup right now is shameful. "So I need to tell you something and I need you to let me get it out because I don't know quite how to say this and if you interrupt me then…"

Luke cut me off "Just tell me Lorelai" he cut off my babbling.

"So, right, okay… well last week I was at the hospital with Sukie and I ate an apple which you know is very unlike me because I never eat apples but I was like ah well maybe I was getting scurvy or something but then yesterday I was eating carrot sticks and I was enjoying them. Oh my god, I am not making any sense am I" This was not going well. I just couldn't seen to get my words out. I was thinking that I should ease into it more this time, not like I did with Rory but all I am doing is confusing him and also myself a little bit

"Lorelai I am not getting this are you telling me you like fruit and veg now? Or to buy carrots?"

I sighed "Just let me talk, geeze" I just knew he would interrupt that's why I specifically told him not to "What I am trying to say is that I knew something was up and the only other time I craved anything remotely healthy was when I was pregnant with Rory so today I took a test and…"

"Your pregnant" he finally figured out his face turning from kind or exhausted to utterly bewildered

"Yep" I confirmed popping the P at the end. Then I just sat a waited for his reaction. Growing more and more nervous by the millisecond.

"You serious?" I nodded in response and that's when it happened. A smile creeped onto his face and he walked around the counter to be closer to me. "That's, I mean" he pulled me off the stool "that's great right? You happy? I mean I know we didn't plan it but…" It was his turn to babble now and she had to interrupt him.

"Yeah" I contemplated his questions for a while, so far, she didn't know if she was happy or not but seeing Luke light up the way he did made her realise that yeah, she was happy. She was excited to have a kid that was half Luke's, she couldn't think of a better person to have another child with. "I am happy"

With that he pulled me into him and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. The emotion of the moment was building up inside, that combined with the feel of his lips on her was almost overwhelming. He pulled back and a tear slipped down my cheek. He moved his hand to my face brushing his thumb over my cheek wiping the wetness away. "We are having a baby Luke" I repeated as it sunk in now.

"We are" he smiled back to me.


End file.
